The disclosure generally relates to a video playback system and, more particularly, to a multi-screen video playback system and related computer program products.
In general, when making movies or TV programs, the movie producer or TV producer typically employs multiple cameras to capture images from different viewing angles. However, traditional video playback systems are single-screen systems. No matter the audiences choose to watch movies in the movie theaters or choose to watch videos or TV programs at home by using a home theater system, they can only watch the video or TV programs through the pre-installed single screen.
Therefore, in order to simultaneously display images of different viewing angles in the traditional video playback systems, the movie producer or TV producer may display the images of different viewing angles on the same screen by adopting a split-screen approach or display the images of different viewing angles in turns, i.e., display the images of different viewing angles one after another. Apparently, it is difficult for the movie producer or TV producer to create more diversified approaches for presenting video in view of the limited number of screen in the existing video playback system, and it is thus difficult for the movie industry to provide the audiences with more rich and more different experience in watching videos.